Jealousy Hurts
by ValkuVauseQueen
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Jealous Emma Swan. Leads to fluff with Regina. Hope it meets SwanQueen fluff approval. One Shot


**Tumblr prompt I got a while ago. Hope it's satisfyingly fluffy enough for you guys. **

**I don't own OUAT unfortunately... **

* * *

She didn't want to be there, but she loved her girlfriend. So here she is, standing next to the bar at one of Regina's stupid office parties. Emma didn't like these stupid things for one particular reason. Tracey. Regina's secretary. Emma couldn't stand her. No matter how many times Emma has tried to prove Regina was _hers_, Tracey would just keep waltzing in like she owned the damn place. Or owned Regina at least.

_I shouldn't have stand here and watch some bimbo ogle my girlfriend! This is ridiculous!_ Emma was seething. She trusted Regina and knew she would never cheat on her. It was _Tracey_ she didn't trust. Emma gripped the bottle in her hand, trying to keep from stomping over there and claiming Regina as hers. _Yeah, that wouldn't go over well, _Emma thought. She saw the secretary and whisper something into Regina's ear, causing her to laugh out loud. Emma's grip on the beer got even tighter as she saw a hand 'accidentally' brush against Regina's ass._ That is _my_ ass! No one touches it but _me_! I swear to God if she doesn't move her fucking hand right now…_ Emma was seeing red. Before she even realized it, the hold on the bottle in her hand had gotten so tight it shattered right in her hand, causing a few heads to turn her way. The brunette's whipped up at the sound and brown eyes locked with furious green ones.

…

Regina knew Tracey was a harmless flirt, but when she felt a hand swipe across her backside she knew she would have to set the girl straight. She was with Emma and that would _not _change. But before Regina could even say anything she heard the sound of glass breaking and turned to look toward the direction in which the sound came. When she looked up she was rather surprised at what she saw. Her girlfriend was shooting daggers at the woman next to her, but that isn't what caught Regina's attention. No, it was the fact that there was glass now embedded in Emma's palm, and blood was starting to drip from her hand to the floor. Without a second thought Regina left Tracey and advanced towards her girlfriend. She grabbed Emma's good hand and led her to the bathrooms.

When Regina got into the bathroom she noticed Emma had her head down, and her brows furrowed.

"What's the matter, dear?" Emma didn't respond, just shrugged her shoulders, and kept her head down. Regina grabbed the blonde's chin, forcing her to look at her. Those green eyes she loved so much were filled with sadness, pain and, above all, anger and it broke Regina's heart to see. "Please tell me what's wrong and how this happened." Emma sighed, knowing she couldn't keep things from Regina for long anyway.

"You were just letting her flirt with you and touch you, so I got pissed and broke the bottle. It's not a big deal." Emma mumbled most of it but Regina still understand. _Ah this makes sense now._

"Sweetheart, I need you to really hear the next words that are about to come out of my mouth. Can you do that?" When Emma nodded she continued. "I. Love. You. _You,_ Emma. Not Tracey or anyone else you seem to think I would be infatuated with. I'm not going to leave you for some silly office flirt." Regina knew how insecure her girlfriend could get so she did her best to make sure she knew she wasn't going anywhere.

"But she was _touching_ you, 'Gina. I can't stand when people look at you, or talk to you or think about you. Can you just do your mayor-ing thing from home where no one can see you but me? You could even walk around naked." Emma had buried her face into Regina's neck and inhaled, instantly calming. She felt Regina chuckle against where she had her face pressed.

"You cannot just keep me at home, dear. I have things to do and definitely wouldn't be doing them naked. And you can't get jealous every time I talk to someone, it's unbecoming." Regina wrapped her arms around the back of her sheriff. But before she let herself get lost in the embrace she remembered why they were in the bathroom in the first place.

"You hand! Let me see." Regina had moved back and was now holding out her own handing waiting for Emma to offer hers up.

"Babe, its fine. Just a little glass, it's not even that deep, I don't think." That was a lie. Emma could tell the brunette didn't believe her. Regina stood there waiting with one eyebrow raised, a hand on her hip and the other waiting her Emma's. Emma flexed her hand, feeling a few pieces move around underneath her skin. She hissed and shot her hand forward towards Regina's. She heard Regina make a content noise in the back of her throat. Regina conjured herself a pair of tweezers and began pulling out the copious amount of shards out of the blonde's hand. Emma yelped and attempted to pull her hand back.

"Regina that _hurts! _Just fix it with magic or something." Emma didn't know much about magic but she knew her girlfriend was extremely experienced in the field.

"Emma, I can't just heal it closed. The glass would be stuck in there and you would get an infection, now hold still, before I _make you_." Regina realized what she said only after it left her mouth. She should know better than to challenge the blonde like that by now.

"And tell me, _Madame Mayor_, how would you go about making me do _anything, _hmm_?" _Emma smirked as the brunette raised her head and cocked an eyebrow. She took a step forward, invading Emma's space.

"Oh I have many methods that could make you do anything I please. Do not forget who is on top, dear." The mayor said with a smirk. Her voice had dropped an octave to that sexy, husky voice only Regina could achieve. Emma's knees weakened at the sound. She took a deep breath, trying to regain some of her composure. "That's not how I remember last night." Emma shot back, thankful her voice didn't waver. Regina took another step forward, their bodies fitting together like a puzzle. She felt Emma shiver, her smile growing wider as she leaned in to the blonde's ear.

"The only reason you were on top was because I _allowed_ you to be on top. You may have been _on_ top but never forget I am _the _top." Regina then separated their bodies and resumed picking glass out of Emma's hand like nothing had been said.

By the time Emma had finally controlled her breathing, Regina had finished taking the glass out of her hand and brought it under warm water. As soon as the water hit Emma's hand she snatched it back, holding it to her chest.

"Dammit Regina! That shit fucking _stings_!" Emma hissed through gritted teeth.

"It's not my fault you're incapable of holding a bottle correctly, Miss Swan. Now give me your hand." But the blonde just shook her head. Regina sighed as she looked at her girlfriend.

"Emma, please give me your hand. I'll trying as hard as I can to make sure it doesn't hurt, okay?" Emma nodded and held her hand back out. Regina took it gently and turned down the water speed.

"It really hurts, babe." Emma whispered as she leaned her head on the mayor's shoulder. Regina put her other hand on Emma's back, making comforting circles.

"I know, my love. You need to be more careful. You know how I hate seeing you in pain." It was true. Ever since she had realized her feeling for the irritating blonde, she realized that seeing Emma pain did not sit well with her.

"I know, babe. I'm really sorry, I just got jealous then I got mad and I just… I don't know." Emma looked down ashamed for even doubting Regina's feelings for her. She felt a hand probing her chin and looked up into big brown eyes filled with nothing but love that was directed right at Emma.

"Don't you ever apologize for being jealous, Emma. It's quite flattering and it means you do, in fact, care about me and this relationship." Regina leaned in a kissed Emma softly. Savoring the feel of her lips on her own.

"I love you, 'Gina," Emma whispered putting her forehead against the brunette's. "_So_ much." Regina couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"I love you, too. My Emma…"

* * *

**You gotta love SwanQueen. Did you like it? Tell me you did! If anyone has any prompts they can PM me and I'll get right on that!**

**My Tumblr: hipsters-watch-tv**


End file.
